Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to explosives detection and specifically to the use of optical spectroscopy to detect explosives.
An improvised explosive device (IED) is a typically implemented as a homemade bomb, which can be constructed and deployed differently than conventional military means. For instance, in some cases, IEDs are constructed from conventional, everyday objects including ammonium nitrate fertilizers, steel pipes, pressure cookers, etc.